


Oyho's Fourth Trip

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [22]
Category: Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 22, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oyho's fourth trip has a happier cause than the other three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oyho's Fourth Trip

Wing stroke by wing stroke Oyho came closer to Kansas.

This was the fourth time he did the trip. His wings carrying him as effortlessly this time as they did the last three.

But this time he wasn't bringing home wayward children or carrying messengers speaking of a blithe having befallen Magic Land.

This time his passenger only carried an invitation.

Everybody in Magic Land had agreed that they hadn't seen their friends in such a long time.

Of course they had gotten message of Ann and Tim's wedding, had send a small gift even. They had known about Ann and Tim's daughter being born.

And everybody judged that enough time had passed, so they wanted to meet the newest addition to the Smith family.

They also hoped that just this once Ramina's prediction would prove wrong and Ellie, who was currently in Kansas, would be able to come, too.

And as much as Oyho wished for all of them to meet again, too, right now he wanted to be in the silent gorge in Kansas, eating porridge and potatoes.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
